Zoned out
by Iluvvanellopevonschweetz
Summary: Vanellope wakes up to find her memory erased and goes on a long intriguing journey to fond out who she really is and where she rightfully belongs. This is my FIRST fanfic! I hope you will enjoy!
1. If I could just make a start

Vanellope's eyes flickered open as she realized she was lying on the ground with her face pressed against the _dirt_. "Wait, dirt? Doesn't Sugar Rush have cinnamon dust?" She wondered to herself. She sat up finding out she was extremely stiff all over. Vanellope was in the middle of an enormous field, but there was no color.

This was unlike any game Vanellope had ever seen. It was not 8-Bit like Fix it Felix Jr, not a cybug in sight like Hero's Duty, and it wasn't anywhere near Sugar Rush! It looked so real, but colorless a world of grey. A chilly wind passed by and for a second Vanellope was startled by it. She hadn't experienced hard or even calm gusts of air like here.

_What_ was she doing here?

She tried to remember how she had gotten there and why she was lying on the ground, but there seemed to be nothing in her mind. It was like she had opened the cabinet to her memory and found it completely empty.

She looked around anxiously, hoping to find someone or something that would help her remember but there was nothing. Just the wild grass all around her, the large trees and above her a gigantic space of sky that had the color of bruised flesh.

She didn't like the look of it. It seemed to have a bad aura. Panic and fear took over her, like red code seeping through her body. She brought up her knees to her chest and sat very still and concentrated. Come on, think! How did you get here?

But it was all to no avail. She stood up, feeling the need to stop the sickening feeling from growing. She balled her hands into tiny fists and told herself, just be patient. It will get to me. Ok. So what do I know? She sat there for a while, thinking of all the possible things that came to her mind. Oh! My name is Vanellope! Ok, so what next? Nothing. That was it. The only thing she could remember. Her name was Vanellope. She grasped her jet black hair and pulled at it, breathing heavily. This isn't possible. She had to remember something. If she could just think of one thing, she was certain everything would come tumbling back. If she could just make a start. . .


	2. Turbo?

**Ok so here is chapter 2, I guess you guys liked it! Special Thanks to ilypandaz, WreckItRalphFan, .71216, Lilybell Dracula Robinson, Alarick, privateandcadet, marioguy681 and kairi's friend for favouriting, following and reviewing!**

**And I am so sorry for writing the word 'she' so many times and writing so many questions... Now read!**

**Oh and I do not own Wreck It Ralph :)**

* * *

Vanellope looked down at her clothes. She was wearing mismatched green, white and purple leggings, a double layered brown Resse's peanut butter cup skirt, a mint green hoodie with two liquorice as the hoodie laces, and small black boots with red icing under them. Both the hoodie and the skirt had weird bits of **_code_** on them. She felt certain that they were her clothes, but she didn't remember them.

Then for the first time, deep in her mind she thought of something. But do a big disappointment, she realized that it was not something she remembered, but a feeling. She had lost something. Not just her memory, before that. But she had no idea what it was. She sighed. This wasn't good at all.

What was she going to do? She needed help- that was obvious. She needed to find someone who could tell her why she was here, and what was this place. Wait a minute. What about her. . . .? What were they called? The people who looked after her? What did you call them? There was a word for it. She felt like stamping her foot in frustration.

She found that how she couldn't even remember the word for people who cared about you deeply distressing. She tried to picture them in her mind but to no avail. Would she recognise them if she saw them again? If she met them right now? This was horrible! How did she get like this?

Well there wasn't any point just waiting for a storm to come, which by the look of it wouldn't be too long. She had to do something. She needed to get out of there. But which way? She turned in a full circle, feeling hopelessly lost, but as she turned back to where she was looking, she noticed something moving in the distance. Vanellope rubbed her eyes with her hands to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Vanellope felt an immense surge of relief. **_Someone_** was coming to help her. Immediately he set off in the stranger's direction.

The man had clearly seen Vanellope before her and was walking fast, so it wasn't long before they met. Now Vanellope could see him more clearly and noticed that the man was wearing some kind of uniform, a **_white_** outfit from head to toe, and some streaks of red in there too. She found it reassuring. This was obviously someone in authority. He'd know what to do.

The stranger stopped when he was still some distance away. He was not tall, nor short, with short dark hair and an unsmiling face. He nodded when Vanellope reached him. "I've come to collect you." He said. "Thank you!" Vanellope replied meaningfully. She really felt grateful that someone had come to get her. Her troubles would be gone and her questions answered. The man in the white uniform would be able to explain what was happening.

"Where am I?" Vanellope asked.

"In the field." The man told her.

"How'd I get here?"

"Don't worry about that now, just come with me."

"But I can't remember anything!" Vanellope whined.

"Don't worry." The man assured her. "It's perfectly **_normal_**!"

"What do you mean**_ normal_**?"

"No one ever remembers anything when they wake up in the **field**."

"Why not?"

"That's just the way it is. There's no point in making a fuss. Just come with me." And with that, he turned back in the direction he had come.

Vanellope hesitated. She was beginning to have doubts about this man. The answers he had given her were not satisfactory but she couldn't just let him walk away, so she ran after him. "Where are we going?"

"To the river," the man replied.

"What river?"

"The river on the other side of those trees"

"Why are we going there?"

"You'll see."

"But can't you tell me now?"

The man shook his head. "It's not far." He said. "Just be patient." He never looked at Vanellope when he spoke. Instead he kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front of them. Vanellope looked at him closely as they walked, trying to determine what kind of person he was. Was he good? Was he bad? Was it wise to trust him? She simply didn't know. He seemed to know what he was doing. Besides, what could Vanellope possibly do? She couldn't bear the thought of being left on her own. As she was thinking, Vanellope noticed a big******_T_******on his uniform. She was tempted to ask what it stood for, but she had so many questions that she forgot that one.

"You still haven't told me your name," Vanellope pointed out cheekily.

"MMvum." The man replied. He spoke so low that Vanellope had to strain to hear him, it was as if it hurt him to say that word. "What was that?" Vanellope questioned.

"TURBO." He repeated louder this time.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me if I should go to Ralph next! Please review! It is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Dulcemuerte

**Sorry everybody, I know the beginning of this chapter is still about Vanellope, but I still need to explain a few things but then later it will change to Felix and Calhoun & maybe Ralph. This was hard chapter- I find it really hard to do long ones, but since most of you reviewed, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck It Ralph **

* * *

"There are some people that need to know that I'm here," Vanellope stated. Again she struggled for the word. Suddenly it came to her. "Parents," she said. "That's the word I've been trying to think of for ages! My parents. Someone should tell them. They'll be worried about me."

"Look, just stop asking me these questions let me do what I have to do, get in the boat." Turbo replied.

It was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, so Vanellope occupy herself by watching the trees behind them get further while the opposite side got closer. After a while, she started to see buildings on the other side and her spirit began to rise. "Do my parents live over there?" she asked.

What a relief! Turbo was bringing her back to where she lived. Soon she would see her parents and maybe there would be other people that knew her too. For the first time since waking up in the field, Vanellope began to relax.

It was almost night when they finally reached the other side of the river, and Vanellope stared in awe at the sky, feeling like she never seen it before. Then, to Vanellope's disappointment there was no one waiting to meet them, just a group of stone buildings with a dim lantern creakily swinging on a pole in the middle.

Turbo led the way. "What's the name of this place?" Vanellope asked.

"Dulcemuerte," Turbo told her. "Dulcemuerte," Vanellope repeated. She hoped it would seem familiar in the slightest bit but it didn't even cause a ripple of memory.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry but I can't go on like this any longer," Felix said. It was clear that they were having an argument.

In a low voice, his words steeped with bitterness. "I know you blame me for Vanellope's death," he said.

"You're wrong," Calhoun replied. "I don't blame you. If you want to know the truth, I blame myself." Her voice sounded full of barely controlled anger, an anger which had nothing to focus on.

"I should have known where she was going and what she was doing. But I didn't. I was too busy with my own life." Felix shook his head. "It's no good thinking like that," he said. "We've got to try to put this behind us." Calhoun stood up, frowning furiously, her rage now directed at her husband. "How can I put it behind me?" She demanded. "I don't know how you can even say that!"

"Because it's destroying our relationship," Felix said. He tentatively reached out his hand to touch hers but she brushed his hand away.

"I think we should spend some time apart," Calhoun said. Felix stared at her for a long time. Then he sighed. "Is that what you really want?" he asked.

"I think it's for the best."

* * *

"Here we are," Virgil announced. Vanellope held her breath. Would her parents be waiting for him? Turbo opened the door and they stepped inside.

The interior of the building was one long room with beds all sides of the room. Girls around Vanellope's age were all sitting or lying down around on their beds, and she noticed they were all wearing grey uniforms. They fell silent as she came into the room and turned to look at her direction.

Turbo took no notice of them. "This way," he told Vanellope and led her between the beds until they came to one unoccupied. "This is yours," he said. Then without saying anything he left the room.

Vanellope wanted to call out after him. "Wait!" You haven't explained anything-" But it was too late. The door had closed and she was left standing right next to the bed. She could feel the eyes of the all the other girls on her and she wasn't sure whether they were pleased to see her or not. She felt many waves of disappointment wash over her. She was just standing outside with Turbo, convinced her parents were behind the door. Instead she had walked into a room full of strangers.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you are thinking, weird name for this place right? Well it does mean something but it makes no sense so if you want to find out what it means go on google translate and search it, unless you are Spanish. ;)**

**And sorry for not having Ralph in this chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review it makes me feel special - I'm just kidding. It makes me feel like writing more. :)**

**And thank you to all the new favourites, follows, and reviews. I try to reply to each one!**


	4. A girl called Candlehead

**Hey everyone! First of all, I am really sorry for being away for a while, but to make it up to everyone, I am posting 4 chapters! And in this chapter please tell me if the 'new' characters are not OOC!? Did I describe them too much?** **And sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

"What's your name?" a green-haired girl on the next bed asked. Her hair was left out and was messy. On her bedside table, there was a hat that looked like it had the colour drained out of it. The only thing in colour there was a simple red candle. The wick didn't burn. Her eyes shone like bright emeralds. That and the candle looked like all that was left of her. She sounded friendly enough.

"Vanellope." She replied.

"Mine's Candlehead. Did you wake up in the field?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Do you remember anything before you woke up?" It seemed that Candlehead was staring very intently at Vanellope as she was speaking. Vanellope shook her head. "No."

A loud sigh went across the whole room. A thought occurred to Vanellope. "Did you guys wake up in the field too?" she asked. Candlehead nodded. "Everyone here did." "What is this place?" Vanellope asked. "It's called Dulcemuerte. Didn't Turbo tell you that?" Candlehead stated.

"Yeah I already know that. But I mean why are we here, do you know that?"

"We're here because we have nowhere else to be," an unknown voice said. Vanellope looked in the direction in which the voice had come from and saw yet another girl, with white hair and seemed to love pink, not that much was left on her. She was sprawling on her bed on the other side of the room and she had a look on her face that suggested that she thought Vanellope's questions were boring.

"But what about . . . . " Again, she was struggling to find the right word. "What about the place we were before we woke up here? Where we are supposed to be. I can't remember the word for it."

"Home," Candlehead said. Another sigh went over the room again at the mention of that word. "Yes," Vanellope said. "That's right home. I thought that was where Turbo was taking me."

"Everybody always thinks that," the girl obsessed with pink said. "We always have the same discussion every time someone new arrives."

"She doesn't know that, does she?" Candlehead said. "She just got here. Don't be so mean."

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by a sound that rang throughout the whole building, it went on and on for about 15 seconds and Vanellope wondered if it would stop. As soon as it stopped, everyone in the room immediately began to get up and go out of the door.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

* * *

For the 15th time today, Ralph was forced up onto the top of the Nicelanders, and had to bear with looking outside his game to see where Sugar Rush had been just yesterday. Now, as he was hauled off the roof, he really wasn't in the mood to be mad. He didn't have Vanellope there to smile to him when she gracefully held the winner's cup and waved at Ralph.  
When Litwak cleared all the kids out of the arcade and got ready to lock the doors to the entrance, Ralph started to let out his real feelings.

"It's only been a day, and I don't think I can handle this anymore!" Ralph said loudly. He looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Ralph, brother, I know it's a really tough time right now for you, but I have already suffered enough from this terrible loss. Calhoun and I are splitting up for a while and I don't know when - or if she will ever come back!" Felix complained to Ralph before realizing he should be making him feel better not worse.

"It's just I never thought this would ever happen! And why did it have to happen now? Just before the 1st anniversary of her game after I defeated Turbo. . . " Ralph stopped as he felt this terrible stinging pain in his eyes but tried to force them away. He took a deep breath and continued, "She was my only best friend in the world, she meant everything to me! I was her Stinkbrain and she was my. . . " Ralph could no longer hold the tears he had held for so long and they started to fall with audible plops on the ground.

* * *

"That's the bell to go to eat," Candlehead said to Vanellope. "Come on, I'll show you where to go."

Candlehead led Vanellope through the building and Vanellope noticed that the empty space which had been there before Vanellope entered the room was now filled with boys and girls, all heading to the same destination.

"Don't take any notice of Taffyta," Candlehead said as they joined the crowd.

"Who's she?" Vanellope asked.

"The girl that's absolutely obsessed with pink! She thinks we say the same thing to every person that arrives here, but there was something special about you because you are the last person to fill our room. She's a bit coo coo." Candlehead said while moving her hand around her head in a circular motion and rolling her eyes.

"Why would you say that?" said Vanellope. "Well she doesn't join in the code game for example."

"The code game. What's that?"

"Oh it's just something all us girls do for fun. You'll see later! Here we are, the dining hall." Candlehead gestured with a smile on her face.

They had been through what Vanellope felt was a maze and had arrived at a big opening where all children were getting served something and loads of chairs and tables. Candlehead led her to one of the queues.

"How long have you been here?" Vanellope asked. "Well I'm actually not sure. I was the last one to come here before you, so I know what its like to have everyone in the room stare at you. Don't worry, they're alright once you get to know them!" Candlehead said cheerfully.

Her reply filled Vanellope with doubts. "How many dormitories are there?" Vanellope asked while staring at the tall grey buildings. "Lots and lots! This isnt the only place to eat either."

By now they had arrived at the big doors that when they entered led to the beginning of the line. Vanellope noticed that same confusing T symbol again. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

"I don't know that either, but its everywhere," Candlehead replied with dismay.

Now as the two had finally entered the doors, Vanellope gaped when she saw even more kids. As her eyes scanned the room she noticed everyone was wearing grey uniforms except for a few people here and there. At one of the tables, Vanellope noticed a boy wearing distinctive brown clothing. As Vanellope looked closer she saw bits of code on his clothes too. They were similar to the bits of code she had when she woke up in this place. At that very moment, he looked up from his food and saw her staring at him. For a few seconds their eyes met, and Vanellope thought she saw on his face the same scared feelings she felt herself.

Candlehead noticed the direction of her gaze. "Another new person," she said.

By now they had reached the front of the queue. Behind the counter were three uniformed women that were handing out plates of a strange colourful substance Vanellope didnt recognise. She took a plate and followed Candlehead over to one of the tables. "Um, what is this?" she asked. She moved it around with her hand and jerked it back when the food slightly squished.

"I don't really know." Candlehead said. It's just what we get here." "What, every day?" "Yes." "Don't you get sick of it?" Vanellope asked. Candlehead shrugged. "It's not that bad once you get used to it," she said. She picked it up and bit into it.

Cautiously, Vanellope did the same. "Yuck! It's disgusting!" She yelled spitting it out. Candlehead stared at her in horror and almost every single kid in the whole place stopped to look at her.

* * *

**I know that was a very small scene with Ralph there and maybe that was lame but I tried! As for the four chapters, I have typed them up but I won't be able to publish them due to internet problems. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Why did you have to die?

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and actually reading this! You guys inspire me :)  
Thanks to all my new reviewers/followers/favourites I love it when I get more!**

**I want to say a BIG thanks to Ilypandaz just for helping. :D**

**Oh and I seriously didn't explain the last chapter enough that boy was supposed to be Rancis. . . **

* * *

"Seriously! What is this stuff?" Vanellope yelled giving a dirty look to the food that was once whole in her hand.

"Um. . . I think it's called fruit." Candlehead whispered trembling as if her worst fear was going to pop out of nowhere.

"Well I am never eating that stuff again! Don't you have anything _sweeter_?"

There was an echoing gasp as loud footsteps thudded against the cold grey stone floor towards them.

"Oh shoot." Candlehead said quietly.

"What? What happen-" Vanellope was cut off as someone coughed behind her. Vanellope was too shocked to turn around. Candlehead made a sound that was kind of like a whimper. Vanellope's eyes were now big circles, her eyes narrowed. She shot a sideways glance towards that boy she had seen just a while ago and he was staring directly behind her and she saw him gulp.

"WHAT DID I HEAR ABOUT THIS FOOD BEING DISGUSTING?" a loud voice boomed.

Vanellope had now turned around and sucked in a big breath when she saw what was behind her. Right there, in front of her stood a small boy who looked not ready to fight and was in front of her shouting at Vanellope.

"Umm, well. . ." Vanellope started. "NO Sir, she didn't say anything, it was me!" Candlehead said trying to protect Vanellope.

"YOU don't fool me!" he shouted.

Vanellope was having a tough choice deciding if this boy was really in charge here or if it was all a big joke. Candlehead did look pretty serious.

"IF ANY OF YOU- Ha HA HA ha oh man your face was priceless!" The boy shouted and laughed so hard he was clutching his sides.

"Huh?" Vanellope stood with a very confused expression.

"You just got pranked by the prank master, Gloyd Orangeboar!" He said showing off his pride. "Ha ha very funny ok? Just get out of our way!" Vanellope protested.

"How could you just be my friend and then play a trick on me? It wasn't fair! How am I supposed to trust you?" Vanellope complained.

"Vanellope, I didn't mean it, I just-" "Just what Candlehead?" Vanellope said, tears in her eyes. And with that, she ran away.

* * *

"Vanellope," Calhoun said.

"Mum?" she replied.

"Why aren't you answering me, Vanellope?" she went on. "If you are still here, in some way. If your coding is still here, then why don't you give me some sort of sign?"

"I'm right here, Mum! I'm in this room, I remember, your apartment with Dad!" Vanellope said scared and confused.

"You know I really felt that you were around," she continued, "That you weren't completely gone, that you were still in touch somehow. But now that feeling has gone. I can't even remember your face anymore! Why? I don't want to forget you, Vanellope." She began to sob out loud.

Vanellope crossed the room until she was standing right beside her. "Please don't cry, mum." She told Calhoun. Vanellope put out her hand to touch her, but there was nothing to touch. Her hand went right through Calhoun's and she felt like she had plunged her hand into ice cold water.

Suddenly, Vanellope had this very sick feeling go through her entire body. "Wait, what's happening to me?" she said out loud. She shouted for help before she burst into a display of blue pixels and she her whole body teleport to another place a few meters away before becoming whole once more. It all happened in a second.

* * *

"Vanellope!" Candlehead yelled. "WAKE UP!" Vanellope was turning over and over in the sheets. "Hmm? What, what happened?" Vanellope asked slightly trembling.

"I don't know it was like you were-" a gasp went over the whole room as they all remembered the word. "Glitching!"

* * *

**I know short chapter but I think I will post the next one very soon :)**

**Leave a review! Anything, even constructive criticism is accepted, I think I am starting to get stuck so if anyone has any ideas or even guesses to what might happen next, PM me if you want :)**


	6. The code game

**It's been a while! I know I said I would post 4 chapters but I kept reading it and I kept editing it and I felt like it wasn't good enough and so I decided to rewrite the chapters I already had. I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my longest yet- but I think it started wrong so if you get confused, it's my fault. :/**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! Once again thanks to the new followers/favorites/reviews!**

* * *

"Vanellope, I just want to tell you that I am so, so sorry about earlier," Candlehead said desperately. She was now hugging Vanellope with a guilty look on her face, while Vanellope was still shaking and staring straight ahead.

"Vanellope? Hey, can you hear me?" Candlehead asked while waving her hand in front of Vanellope's face.

"What's up with her?" Taffyta said while flicking her hair. "Can't you see Taffyta? Something's wrong! Seriously I didn't mean to hurt her feelings and I treat her like my best friend- she IS my best friend! Even though we only met today!" Candlehead shouted before taking a big gasp of air. "Gosh, relax!" Taffyta replied loudly.

"Ok, so we have to do something but if we go out right now we are dead by you know who! So how about we forget about it right now and fix it in the morning?" Taffyta suggested.

"Fine," Candlehead sighed, laying Vanellope down and covering her with the fine blankets. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep again curling into a ball.

"I just hope we can fix this in the morning." She said out loud.

* * *

After Vanellope had ran away, Candlehead spent an hour looking for her. But when Vanellope was nowhere to be found, Candlehead sadly decided to give up and head back to the lonely dormitory. Taffyta was surprised Candlehead had come back early. Everyone in the room was bored and they sat down without saying a word. As Candlehead put her hat down on the side of her bed, she wondered where she possibly got it from. It felt like a part of her and considered it special because no one else had one here. There was an eerie silence in the room, and Candlehead found herself wishing she was with Vanellope. "Oh Vanellope, where are you?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

She was running. Not slowly, or fast but running. Vanellope wanted out. She was heading somewhere she didn't want to know, or really didn't know but she didn't want to go back to Dulcemuerte anymore. Eventually she stopped, with the tears stained on her face all dry. She was breathing vey heavily and she realised she hadn't had anything to drink since she arrived here. "I have no idea where I am, I am awfully thirsty and I just lost my first best friend. Why am I such a loser?" She said to the clear space. No one answered her. A twig snapped. Vanellope gasped and turned around only to find nothing. "Hmmm..." Vanellope said a little confused. What she didn't know was that there was a certain blonde boy following her...

Vanellope decided to walk even further along the rocky roads and stranded banks when finally, she collapsed into a heap on the ground with her throat patched and her head spinning. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Here we are!" Turbo laughed aloud. "I knew she couldn't have gotten very far!" Turbo saw the mint green hoodie from a very far distance, and started walking towards the heap on the ground. "No one ever just runs away from here!" He spat. Turbo stopped laughing crazily after a while, sighed, and bent down to pick up Vanellope. The astonished boy had a worried look on his face and he cautiously stepped forward to see what Turbo was going to do. Even though the same Turbo had taken him to Dulcemuerte when he had woken up in the middle of nowhere, he still didn't trust him. This time another twig snapped. "Sugar, why do I keep making myself noticed?" He said to himself quietly. "WHO'S THERE?!" Turbo shouted loudly. Almost immediately the boy took off at high speed running through the dense bushes. Everything was passing by in a big blur but when he finally slowed down, he realised Turbo never even bothered to follow him. He then retreated back towards his own dormitory in Dulcemuerte.

Ten minutes later, Turbo had dropped Vanellope off at her dormitory as silent as a mouse and left.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! It's Vanellope! Candlehead come quick!" Taffyta yelled so loud she could have woken the whole room of girls who were sleeping.

"What?" Candlehead asked groggily. She rubbed her weary eyes before remembering the whole incident with Vanellope and shot out of her bed like a ninja, headed straight towards the door, remembered her hat with that red candle, put it on and then hurried towards Taffyta.

"Quick! Lets bring her in!" Candlehead loud whispered. She bit her lip as she and Taffyta hauled her into the room and practically dragged her against the floor before half throwing her onto her bed which had lay untouched since a few hours ago.

"Phew! That was hard!" Taffyta said wiping her forehead. "Hey! My best friend is not fat!" Candlehead said angered. Her flame was bigger and brighter than usual. "I was just kidding!" Taffyta exclaimed. "You better be," Candlehead replied shooting a look at Taffyta that made her step backwards.

Candlehead looked over at Vanellope, wishing she was awake, wherever she had been it probably wasn't good or she was just so bad. I bet Turbo brought her back here." she said.

"Yeah maybe." Taffyta replied.

"Sweet dreams, Vanellope." Candlehead thought while looking over at Vanellope. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

It wasn't until around 1 or 2am when Vanellope started screaming and tossing and turning in her bed. Candlehead immediately woke up and looked in Vanellope's direction. "Oh no, what's happened now?" She thought to herself.

By now Taffyta and a few of the other girls were waking up and headed towards Vanellope's bed.

"Vanellope!" Candlehead yelled. "WAKE UP!" Vanellope was turning over and over in the sheets.

"Hmmm? What, what happened?" Vanellope asked slightly trembling.

"I don't know it was like you were-" a gasp went over the whole room as they all remembered the word. "Glitching!"

* * *

Ralph lay draped over his extra-large sized bed looking at the ceiling. He really had nothing else to do. Quitting time had happened a few hours ago and the arcade was closed for the weekend. Normally Ralph and Vanellope would go game jumping to some random game or visit each others games. But there was none of that this time.

Felix has tried time and time again to coax Ralph out of his depressing world, to at least hang out with him and the nicelanders or something. But he knew with defeat that it wasn't the same without Vanellope. Lately, Ralph barely made it through daily games. Each day he was taking longer to come out and when it was quitting time, he always retired to his rickety, small shack, not to be seen until the next day when someone played the retro game. Felix was very worried that one day he might not even come out and they would be put out of order again!

* * *

Ralph held the cookie medal that Vanellope had made especially for him very close. It was his most prized possession, probably the only thing that made him come out everyday. Ralph knew that one day he would have to get over it, but the more he thought about it, the sadder he became. Ralph's heart was aching so bad that he wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again, perhaps even joining Vanellope. He smiled at the thought but quickly turned sad again. She would never want him to do or even think something like that.

"Vanellope, I wish you were here right now. You would have the perfect insult to cheer me up. In fact, if you were here right now, I don't think I would ever be sad again. . . I miss you so much, kid."

* * *

"Look, she's coming to again!" Candlehead noticed after staying right by Vanellope's side the whole time.

"What's wrong candle?" Vanellope asked sleepily.

"Oh Vanellope! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" She shouted.

Vanellope held her hand to her head and put it down again when one of the girls in the dormitory walked up to her.

"Hey, are you alright now? My name's Jubileena, but you can call me Jubie!" She said with a wide smile.

"Yeah I think I'm ok." Vanellope replied starting to smile.

Another girl stepped forward.

"My name is Minty! It's nice to finally meet you! I was really worried about you when you were glitching..." Minty said shyly.

"Hey Minty, it's great to finally have you talk to me! I'm glad you care," Vanellope said feeling better.

"You gave me such a scare! I thought you wouldn't recover, but you did! My name's Adorabeezle. No nicknames, I like it that way." She said while giving a hand to shake to Vanellope.

"Nice to meet you too Adorabeezle, I won't forget to call you that!" Vanellope replied shaking Adorabeezle's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but Vanellope, I am so sorry about everything that happened! I really didn't mean it!" Candlehead said bursting into tears.

"Oh Candle, it's alright I forgive you." Vanellope replied with tears in her eyes and pulling Candlehead into a strong hug.

"Right, I'll uh, let you get back to meeting everyone," She said with a smile.

Someone coughed. "My name is Cumbelina! I absolutely adore your sense of fashion! It's so cute!" Crumbelina said overexcitedly

"Why thank you! I love your name Crumbelina," Vanellope said now out of bed and back to normal.

"Hey girl! The name's Snowanna! I guess snow is alright but I don't really mind!"

"So cool!" she said, "I think I'll just call you Snow," Vanellope said grinning.

"Oh and these girls, "Sticky, Torvald, Citrusella and Nougetsia," said Candlehead proudly.

The four girls waved shyly at Vanellope and she waved back to them with a grateful smile.

All of a sudden, everyone yawned. "Gosh, it's so early!" Taffyta said. She was the first to go to bed but she turned over on the other side to look like she was sleeping.

"Well, we might as well play the memory game!" Candlehead said happily.

A sudden shock went through Vanellope's mind as she remembered earlier when Candlehead mentioned the game and told her that she'd see.

Everyone went back to their beds and lay down, some lying on top of their beds and some going inside the blankets. Vanellope decided that she felt safer under the blankets. It was really dark out there.

"Right, who's going to go first?" Candlehead asked.

"First for what?" Vanellope wondered. But a few seconds later, a voice piped up from across the cold room.

"I remember riding in something. I can't remember the details, but I was going fast and it was so fun! Wait, I remember now it was a car! I mean a kart! A girl said in excitement.

The moment Vanellope heard these words, she felt an image conjure up In her mind. She was sitting in a kart, turning the steering wheel and feeling the rush of- wait is that a pretzel? Anyway, she felt the rush of adrenaline. It felt so real it took Vanellope's breath away.

"I don't remember where I was," the girl continued, "but there was a road and a crowd I think, and there were other girls. There were boys too and most of them were giving me threatening looks but it was just for fun; I think it was just a game." We paused. "That's it." she finished.

A moment later, someone else started talking. "I remember frown in my own bed, it think it was my own house actually!" Vanellope once again began to imagine what the girl had just said. "The sun was shining down and it was an average day but I was exhausted. It was probably a long and tiring day."

"I remember a boy," a third voice said. Everyone perked up at that. "I think he was my friend or something. We were playing together and we both enjoyed each others company but I don't remember what he looks like or his name" she said sadly.

After that there was a little bit of silence. Then Candlehead spoke. "Does anyone else remember anything? Anything at all?"

"Why don't you all just go to sleep?" Taffyta said annoyed.

"Do you remember anything Vanellope?" Candlehead asked, ignoring Taffyta.

Vanellope desperately wanted to say yes. She wanted to come up with some image in her head like the other girls had. But there was nothing except an eerie feeling of missing home. Then she remembered the feeling she had felt when she woke up in the middle of the field. "I don't really remember anything." Vanellope said, "Except I've got this feeling that I've lost something, more than my memory. It's something but I just don't know what it is."

"Everyone feels that." Candlehead told her.

"Oh." Vanellope said with a big sense of disappointment. She hoped that it would mean something important but it was nothing special after all.

"Don't worry," Candlehead replied. "Things come back to you once in a while. Not everything of course, just small things here and there."

"To everyone?" Vanellope asked.

"To everyone." Candlehead assured her.

Vanellope sighed and closed her eyes to try to get more sleep before the next bell went off.

* * *

**I hope this was good! I am so so sorry for mistakes, it's my autocorrect and I have tried to edit but ill get back to it later on. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks to Ilypandaz and WreckItRalphFan! :)**


End file.
